El Favorito del Imperio
by Black-Cherry24
Summary: "Creo que deberías reconsiderar el volver a estar bajo la soberanía de Inglaterra" soltó el americano de forma casual, bajo la cabeza unos segundos para después mirarlo con seriedad "Ozz te propongo firmar un tratado…"
1. El Favorito del Imperio

**EL FAVORITO DEL IMPERIO**

**1**

*********  
**

Muchas veces antes había escuchado esa expresión "Estados Unidos el favorito del Imperio" por varios años se sintió orgulloso de portar ese título ser el predilecto de Arthur no estaba nada mal hasta que llego el momento de su independencia. El exceso de impuestos y restricciones terminó con su relación, nunca se había arrepentido de tomar la decisión de separarse del Reino Unido ni antes ni después tal vez lo único que lamentaba era haber perdido la relación que llevaba con Arthur…

Y una vez más esa frase volvía a su mente "… el favorito del Imperio".

¿Sería verdad? ¿En realidad era o había sido el favorito del Imperio? Si se lo hubieran preguntado antes hubiera respondido sin dudar "Por supuesto ya que soy el héroe y los héroes siempre somos los más queridos". Sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro después de su emancipación su relación con el Reino Unido fue bastante tensa podía recordar su primer gran enfrentamiento y no se refería a la Guerra de Independencia. No, esa batalla podía compararse a la de un adolescente que escapa de su casa para buscar una vida propia… su primer gran acontecimiento bélico: **_La Guerra Anglo-Estadounidense_**

¿Cómo había comenzado? Los hechos eran borrosos pero si de algo estaba seguro era que quería demostrarle a Arthur que no le hacía falta y que no tenía porque reclutar a estadounidenses para su "Royal Navy" ni tampoco tenía derecho a bloquear su comercio; y el hecho de que el Reino Unido estuviera en desventaja a causa de Napoleón le dio la oportunidad para darle una lección…

Su estrategia principal. Invadir Canadá, era perfecto su hermano no era una persona agresiva además seguía bajo el yugo británico a diferencia de él. Si ya había vencido al inglés una vez podía volver a hacerlo ahora. No había fallas en su plan.

O eso creía.

Matthew resultó ser un gran contrincante y él un amateur en el arte de la guerra, su hermano había ganado casi todos sus enfrentamientos y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar Napoleón fue vencido y exiliado permitiéndole a Arthur prestar total atención a su guerra.

Aún podía recordar su fría expresión que contrastaba con la furia de sus ojos verdes cuando apareció en Washington la ciudad había sido evacuada antes o quizá debería decir que sus representantes habían huido, todos menos él _los héroes no escapan_ se había dicho.

Observó como los soldados ingleses quemaron el Capitolio, la Biblioteca del Congreso, la Sede de la Armada, El Tesoro de la nación y su amada Casa Blanca.

Arrasaron con todo bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur quién antes de retirarse se acerco a él lo tomo por las solapas del uniforme y le propino un fuerte golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, no hizo nada para defenderse estaba estupefacto ante las llamas que devoraban sus emblemas nacionales.

"_¿Por qué no le dices al bastardo del vino que te ayude? Oh es verdad debe estar lamiendo sus propias heridas" _

Después de esas palabras el ex-pirata y su hermano se habían retirado del sitio, tuvieron algunos encuentros posteriores pero al final todo acabo con el Tratado de Gante y el _statu quo ante bellum__ "_como era antes de la guerra"

Que fácil era ponerlo en papel en cambio la fría mirada de Arthur persistió y una última oración escapo de sus labios antes de dejar Bélgica "_No te acerques otra vez a __**mi hermano pequeño" **_

¿Quién era ahora el favorito del Imperio? Estaba claro que no él.

**********

La Guerra Anglo-Estadounidense fue un enfrentamiento entre el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos de 1812 a 1815 cuando el segundo intento invadir Canadá, Estados Unidos estaba casi seguro de que los canadienses no opondrían resistensia.

Lo gracioso es que hasta la fecha nadie se pone deacuerdo sobre quien tuvo la victoria en esta guerra estadounidenses, canadienses y británicos la proclaman como suya.

_Primer intento de hacer una serie de historias cortas acerca de la perspectiva de Estados Unidos sobre como cambio su relación con Reino Unido después de la independencia y sobre la relación que Inglaterra tuvo con sus demás colonias._

_¿Comentarios?  
_


	2. El Día de Canadá

**CANADA DAY**

**2**

*****************

Había muchas cosas que compartían su hermano y él: orígenes, idioma, diversidad cultural, colonizador, el mismo mes de cumpleaños… Julio. Quién diría que una fecha separada por escasos cuatro días sería celebrada de formas tan diferentes por cierto europeo británico.

Por un lado estaba el 4 de Julio. Arthur maldecía su cumpleaños siempre que podía, rompía las invitaciones que le daba en sus narices sin el menor remordimiento y lo tachaba de _mocoso emancipado _o _campesino malagradecido. _

En cambio con Canadá era completamente distinto. El 1° de Julio era una fecha festejada incluso por la Reina quien algunas veces hacía acto de presencia en el país del norte y junto a ella se encontraba el representante de las Islas Británicas feliz de celebrar ese día con su hermano.

Cada año una semana antes de que terminara el mes de Junio recibía sin falta una invitación para asistir a los desfiles y celebraciones por el Día de Canadá y cada año el primer día de Julio, Matthew recibía un presente de su parte con una nota pidiéndole disculpas por no poder asistir ya que se encontraba muy atareado con los preparativos de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Nadie parecía dudar de semejante razón después de todo él era Los Estados Unidos de América y solo pensaba en sí mismo ¿no? Y para qué negarlo era muy cierto su fiesta era la mejor del mundo, el héroe cumplía años ¿qué podía ser más importante que eso?

Sin embargo muy en el fondo había otro motivo. Uno que sólo Mattie había descifrado.

"_¿Es por él verdad?" había dicho el menor_

"_¿De qué hablas?" contestó con una sonrisa inocente el americano_

"_No asistes a mis fiestas porque ahí esta Arthur, te conozco muy bien siempre te ha gustado ser el centro de atención y el hecho de que Inglaterra prefiera mi cumpleaños al tuyo te molesta, sobre todo porque tú solías ser la colonia preferida" dijo con seriedad el canadiense._

"_¡Esas son tonterías! Mi cumpleaños es para celebrar que por fin pude dejar atrás a Arthur y ser independiente por eso se llama Día de la Independencia" contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

"_Si es así ¿Por qué lo invitas a tu fiesta cada año?" insistió su hermano._

"_Porque un héroe no deja a nadie de lado" Respondió con una sonrisa dando por terminada la conversación._

_**Un héroe no deja a nadie de lado**_ se repetía su mente mientras rotulaba cuidadosamente "Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte - Arthur Kirkland" en una de las invitaciones para su próximo aniversario.

**************

El 1° de Julio se festeja el aniversario de la creación de Canadá como país. En 1867 las provincias de Ontario, Quebec, New Brunswick y Nova Scotia se unieron para crear la Confederación Canadiense. A partir de allí fueron uniéndose de manera paulatina las demás Provincias y Territorios.

**yuriy Hiwatari: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta.

**Ed-Chan: **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado. ¡Canadá necesita más amor!

----------

_Aquí dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia… Canadá es uno de mis personajes favoritos.  
_

_Para el próximo espero poder escribir algo sobre la India o Hong Kong, ojalá que mi musa no me abandone._

_¿Comentarios?_


	3. Doctrina Monroe

**Doctrina Monroe**

**3**

**********

Las cosas estaban mejorando, su expansión iba por buen camino había comprado Luisiana a Francia, Florida a España y vendrían más cosas para su futuro. Se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir "_como todo buen héroe debe ser" _para sus vecinos del sur. La mayoría ya estaba independizado o en trámites de hacerlo, sin duda las cosas estaban mejorando.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que un día sus jefes le informaron que los europeos planeaban volver a inmiscuirse en territorio americano. Su primera reacción fue _"debo evitarlo a cualquier costo" _pero sus superiores le dijeron que no debía precipitarse, debían pensar una solución con calma. En eso estaban cuando una carta de parte del Reino Unido llego, era una invitación, una** ¿Alianza?, **¿Con Arthur? Pero si no hacía mucho habían tenido un enfrentamiento por el cual su relación con el representante de las Islas Británicas había quedado bastante tensa. Los miembros del congreso decidieron analizar la oferta y le pidieron a él que hiciera lo mismo por su cuenta al día siguiente se reunirían una vez más para dar sus conclusiones.

Al otro día se levanto una batalla campal con dos bandos, por un lado quienes creían necesaria la alianza con el Reino Unido y por el otro los que sospechaban de los intereses de la potencia europea. Debía admitir que él apoyaba al segundo y es que ¿Por qué mágica razón Arthur Kirkland le mandaría una petición de alianza aceptándolo al fin como un igual? Si bien, había reconocido su independencia _a regañadientes _nunca había dejado de verle como a un niño inmaduro y se había encargado de repetírselo todas las veces en que habían coincidido, aunque después de su intervención en Canadá se había negado a dirigirle la palabra.

Mientras más pensaba en ello, más enojado se sentía ¿quién se creía para ignorar al héroe y después como si nada pedirle una alianza? ¡De ninguna manera! Ni la Gran Bretaña ni ningún otro país de aquel viejo continente tenían derecho de ocupar territorio americano.

"_América para los americanos" se escuchó una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos_

Se volvió para buscar de donde procedía y se encontró con dos hombres sentados uno junto al otro, el que había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que su jefe el Presidente James Monroe y a su lado se encontraba el Secretario de Estado John Quincy Adams. Sus miradas se encontraron y en ese momento supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso de pie y pidió la palabra. Todos guardaron silencio expectantes de lo que su nación quería decir.

"_En la guerra de potencias europeas por asuntos que les concernían nunca hemos tomado parte, ni sería propio de nuestra política el hacerlo. En lo que concierne a los gobiernos en el sur del continente que han declarado su independencia y la han mantenido, independencia que sobre justos principios, hemos reconocido, no podemos contemplar ninguna intervención con el propósito de oprimirlas o controlar de alguna manera su destino por parte de cualquier potencia europea, sino como la manifestación de una disposición hostil hacia Estados Unidos…" _

Después de aquello se decidió por unanimidad rechazar la alianza con el Reino Unido. Los Estados Unidos de América – Alfred F. Jones era un héroe y si sus vecinos americanos estaban en problemas él acudiría en su auxilio ese era su trabajo y ese era el mensaje que envió a todos los pretendidos colonizadores.

*******

"_Debemos declarar que estamos obligados considerar todo intento de su parte para extender su sistema a cualquier nación de este hemisferio, como peligroso para nuestra paz y seguridad"_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Inglaterra no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando envío la misiva a su ex colonia pero de alguna forma favorecía a sus intereses.

* * *

**********

La doctrina Monroe, sintetizada en la frase "América para los americanos", fue elaborada por John Quincy Adams y atribuida a James Monroe en el año 1823 y anunciada el 2 de diciembre del mismo año. Dirigida principalmente a las potencias europeas con la intención de que los Estados Unidos no tolerarían ninguna intromisión de ellas en América.

**Animefan777: ¡**Hey! que yo también quiero a Alfred aunque no se note muy en el fondo de mi corazón hay guardado un poco de amor para él. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Tahita: **Sobre tu comentario en la época en que EUA invadió Canadá, éste aún pertenecía al Reino Unido así que quienes quemaron la Casa Blanca y demás monumentos fueron las guarniciones británicas que había en Canadá junto a la armada británica que arribo en 1814 por la Bahía de Chesapeake. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Anonimita: **_Se llega a auto engañar… _De hecho en la canción de Washington DC él dice "Pretendo que no me doy cuenta, hago las cosas a mi modo" ¡así que eso se puede considerar canon! De cualquier forma ¡Gracias por leer!

**Shadowleani: **Personalmente pienso que los cumpleaños de los países son solo celebrados por los habitantes del país en cuestión, pero como a Alfred le gusta llamar la atención invita a todos a la fiesta ¿será por la diversidad cultural? En el caso de Canadá/Inglaterra me parece factible que el segundo lo celebre con Matt después de todo la forma en que se separaron fue diferente a la de EE. UU. Y la Reina Isabel sigue siendo considerada Reina de Canadá. ¡Gracias por leer!

**yuriy Hiwatari: **Es que Matt es el razonable de la familia aunque un lado oscuro debe tener ser criado por Francia tiene sus secuelas y ni se diga de Arthur. Si Iggy se la pasa maltratando al pobre Freddy y curiosamente a mí tampoco me molesta. ¡Gracias por leer!

_Esta vez pinte a Alfred muy idealista tal como el héroe que sueña ser y aunque todos nosotros, latinoamericanos, sabemos que esa doctrina tenía un doble sentido "América para los NORTEamercianos" creo que en el fondo no es culpa suya que sus jefes hayan interpretado la Doctrina Monroe a su conveniencia._

_Por cierto el discurso de Alfred forma parte del párrafo 48 del mensaje al congreso del Presidente Monroe con unas cuantas modificaciones._

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado!_


	4. Hong Kong

**Hong Kong  
**

**4**

No estaba celoso, definitivamente no estaba celoso. A los héroes todo el mundo los ama por lo tanto no había motivo por el cual sentir celos. Sin embargo no sabía que pensar sobre la pequeña isla que estaba viviendo con su antiguo colonizador. Una isla dueña de otra isla. Irónico.

_Había decidió hacerle una pequeña visita al Reino Unido, intercambiar información, tal vez formar alguna alianza (después de todo las guerras por causa del opio le habían favorecido de alguna forma). Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando quien lo recibió no fue Arthur sino un pequeño de ojos negros que lo miro sin mostrar ninguna expresión, segundos después apareció tras el niño el caballero inglés quien con sorpresa mal disimulada lo invito a pasar._

_Una vez dentro de la casa lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle acerca del chiquillo que había desaparecido por uno de los pasillos e inmediatamente fue amonestado por su falta de modales, pero él conocía muy bien a Arthur y sabía que si insistía un poco el mayor terminaría por ceder ya que le encantaba vanagloriarse sobre sus logros y justo como había pronosticado el británico termino por hablarle de su nueva adquisición._

_Craso error._

_Arthur comenzó por contar acerca de cómo había logrado que China le cediera a la isla después de vencerlo la primera vez para posteriormente ir pasando a lo encantador que resultó ser el "mocoso", lo rápido que se había adaptado a su nueva situación, lo bien que se le daba el inglés a pesar de no ser su lengua materna, lo rentable que las predicciones decían que sería y lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo consigo._

_Terminó de tomar el té que el mayor había preparado durante su charla (no sin antes comentar que hubiese preferido un expreso), insultó los panecillos que le habían sido servidos y se fue tan inesperadamente como había llegado dejando a su anfitrión molesto y ofendido._

No podía dejar de pensar en ese _mocoso cantonés _que su antiguo mentor había adoptado, la forma en que el inglés parecía tan orgulloso casi del mismo modo en que solía estarlo de él. Aunque no quería hacerlo le hizo recordar otros tiempos cuando Arthur iba a visitarlo junto al insoportable de Francis, los días de estudio donde le enseñaba su idioma y a escribir, las cenas quemadas pero que comía con gusto.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por su rostro. No, definitivamente no estaba celoso pero ese sentimiento de haber sido reemplazado no lo hacía sentir mejor.

*********

Después de la victoria del Reino Unido en la Primera Guerra del Opio, China se vio obligado a firmar varios tratados conocidos como "Tratados Desiguales" en uno de ellos, el Tratado de Nankín, le cedía la Isla de Hong Kong por 155 años siendo devuelto no hace mucho a finales del siglo pasado (en 1997). _Aunque creo que la mayoría ya lo sabía :D_

**Ed-Chan:** Muchas Gracias por tu comentario. Y sobre lo de estudiado, se hace lo que se puede aunque solo toco puntos de la historia de manera muy breve y superficial. No te preocupes por no haber comentado en cada capítulo, espero que este sea de tu agrado también.

**maestro jedi:** Aquí tienes un capitulo nuevo, ojalá que este también te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

_Tarde demasiado en actualizar. Entre las clases, exámenes, investigaciones y compromisos familiares lo único que obtenía al tratar de escribir era un bloqueo tremendo, quería poner un poco más sobre Hong Kong pero siempre que lo intentaba terminaba muy forzado por lo mismo no estoy muy convencida con el resultado final. Aún así espero que sea de su agrado._

_¿Comentarios?_


	5. La Joya de la Corona Británica

**LA JOYA DE LA CORONA BRITÁNICA **

**5**

Así que esa chica tan encantadoramente femenina que Francis Bonnefoy le había mostrado en una fotografía era la famosa India. Físicamente solo parecía una adolescente de no más de 15 años con piel tostada, ojos oscuros, una silueta pequeña y envuelta en un velo de misterio. Era la primera vez que la veía y le parecía increíblemente hermosa.

Cuando él era aún una colonia a cargo del Reino Unido ya había escuchado hablar de La India, era el lugar de dónde Arthur traía las especias, seda y otras cosas como ese té al cual su hermano parecía adicto. Sin embargo solo era una niña tan pequeña como él mismo al cuidado de varias naciones(1) que hacían negocios en sus tierras, en ese entonces el inglés solo iba a visitarla muy de vez en cuando para revisar la contabilidad de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales.

Después de que se independizo supo que su antiguo colonizador prestaba más atención a sus otras posesiones y que fue entonces cuando ella tomo la oportunidad. Si bien había muchos otros países que deseaban quedarse con su custodia India siempre había tenido uno predilecto _Reino Unido._

"_¿Qué opinas Amérique? Es una de las colonias de Arthur pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?" _Comentó la nación francesa.

"_Se ha vuelto muy bonita y ha crecido mucho aunque no tanto como yo" _Le respondió con ese tono jovial característico suyo.

"_Últimamente la llaman La Joya de la Corona Británica(2) aunque seguro que ya sabías eso también ¿verdad?" _Continuó el galo sonriendo divertido.

"_¡Oh vaya! ¿Y qué pecado cometió la pobre para que la llamen de esa forma?" _Bromeó no queriendo entrar en el juego del francés.

"_Al contrario de ti Amérique, a ella parece gustarle mucho el apelativo que la realeza de casa de Arthur le ha dado" _Siguió el europeo y su tono de voz se fue tornando un poco malicioso._ "Además mon cher Angleterre pasa mucho tiempo explorando sus tierras, es un lugar exótico repleto de aventuras" _Lo último lo había dicho con un tono sugerente que pareció no agradar a su anfitrión.

"_Hahaha entonces ¿Arthur está pasando por una crisis de edad y busca sentirse joven otra vez? Personalmente creo que debe estar quedándose en una casa de campo y bebiendo té a montones" _Definitivamente no iba a darle gusto a Francis.

"_Tal vez tengas razón…"_ A Francia le hubiese gustado seguirle la corriente al americano, después de todo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era burlarse del inglés pero no tenía caso si éste no se encontraba ahí para escucharlo. Así que continuó con su plan original de molestar al más joven. _"Pero además de su adorado té hay otras cosas interesantes"_

"_¿Interesantes? Hahaha ¿Qué puede haber más interesante que el té para Inglaterra?" _

Curiosidad quizá él no había vivido mucho con Alfred pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que si dejaba pistas el americano solito caería_. "Oh mon ami tal vez el té no te importe mucho pero la fuerza militar(3) que esa damita le ha proporcionado es fantástica y el poder económico que le ha dado en Asia impresionante ¿Cómo es que no te has enterado de eso?"_

"_Trato de no inmiscuirme en asuntos netamente europeos y menos si son sobre Arthur_" ¡Mentira! gritó su mente._ "Un héroe debe atender a los suyos primero" dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Aunque siento un poco de pena por India, Inglaterra está acostumbrado a hacer solamente lo que le conviene y puede volverse muy posesivo" Se _quedo en silencio por unos segundos y luego agrego con un tono inocente._ "Seguro que pronto se harta de él"_

"_¿Tú crees? No hace mucho solo había una administración inglesa en Oriente, después una colonia… ¿Has oído como llaman ahora a tu querido ex-hermano mayor?" _Dijo dando énfasis en el _ex-hermano_ y disfrutando de cómo el americano parecía tensarse cada vez que articulaba una nueva palabra. _"Tú perteneciste al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, pero mon petit Matthew, Seychelles, Australia y ese pequeño chino están bajo la soberanía de la Reina Victoria quien ahora lleva el título de Emperatriz (4)" Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por su rostro "Parece ser que la preciosa India le ha regalado a Arthur el nuevo nombre de Imperio Británico" _Termino el galo satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya.

La cara de Alfred era un poema tratando de mantener la compostura ya le parecía extraño que Francis hubiese decidido visitarlo. Desde pequeño nunca le había agradado del todo el francés y por supuesto el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de un rato más de soportar las insinuaciones de Francia, éste se despidió cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Por su parte el americano en cuanto lo vio salir perdió su carácter animoso y subió a su habitación. Una vez ahí se dejo caer en la cama, cerró los ojos mientras una sola idea iba inundando su cabeza_ tenía que terminar con la expansión del Reino Unido. _

Sin embargo sabía que ese no era el tiempo adecuado Arthur estaba en pleno apogeo pero, todo tiene un ciclo y cuando el del inglés terminara esa sería su oportunidad. Mientras tanto debía crecer, hacerse más fuerte y expandirse les iba a demostrar a todos que podía ser mejor que el_ Imperio_ Británico y cuando ese momento llegara no habría más _Joyas de la Corona _regadas por el mundo, el héroe se encargaría de liberarlas.

*********

**(1) **El primer país europeo en asentarse en la India fue Portugal, despúes el Inglaterra, Holanda/Países Bajos y Francia establecieron Compañías que tenían como misión arrebatarle el monopolio asiático a los portugeses.

**(2)** La "Joya de la Corona" fue llamada así por la contribución de su población a satisfacer la demanda de mano de obra que precisaba la metrópoli y primordialmente en relación del terreno militar. De este modo, Gran Bretaña, la mayor potencia naval del siglo XIX, pero débil en el plano terrestre, fue convertida gracias al denominado "gran cuartel inglés del mar oriental", en la máxima potencia territorial de Oriente.

**(3)** La India británica estuvo bajo el control de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales hasta 1858, cuando una insurrección a nivel nacional de unidades militares y reinos rebeldes, conocida como el "Motín cipayo", desafiaron el control de la empresa. Como resultado de la inestabilidad, la India fue llevada bajo el control directo de la Corona Británica.

**(4)** A la Reina Victoria le dieron el título de "Emperatriz de la India" hasta 1876 y la razón fue porque su hija se había casado con el heredero del recientemente proclamado Imperio Alemán, resultando que algún día se convertiría en Emperatriz y su rango sería mayor al de la reina.

**Ed-Chan:** Seeh Alfred es celoso y posesivo igual que Arthur. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**yuriy Hiwatari****:** UK&HK son geniales juntos yo empecé a amarlos después de ver tanto fanart de ellos. Y sip fue el Reino Unido quien exploto las ventajas que tenía Hong Kong como puerto y lo convirtió en el número uno del sur de China, además de que tuvo un gran desarrollo económico y dentro de la infraestructura. Hubo muchísimos cambios que introdujeron los ingleses como bancos, el primer hospital, ferris, trenes, etc. Y claro que Hong Kong le tiene cariño a UK cuando se llego la fecha en que tenían que devolverle la soberanía a China hubo mucha resistencia de parte de los habitantes, tenían miedo de volver por el asunto de los distintos tipos de gobierno (Capitalista/Socialista) y de hecho todavía hay algunos brotes de inconformidad con el gobierno chino *toma aire* y creo que ya me extendí mucho… ¡Gracias por comentar!

**maestro jedi****:** Australia está en la lista, es que Arthur tiene tantos hermanos regados por el mundo y es difícil elegir. ¡Gracias por comentar!

_Wow creo que escribí demasiadas notas, espero que al menos se hayan entendido. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre la India pero no sabía cómo hacerlo porque es un OC así que utilicé a Francis, por cierto ¿sabían que las fotos son originarias de Francia? ¡Gracias por leer y como siempre esperando que el nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado!_

_¿Comentarios?_


	6. Australia

**AUSTRALIA**

**6**

**.**

**.**

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial había estrechado lazos con otro de los hermanitos que Arthur le había dado, de manera sorprendente este no se parecía nada al británico, salvo por las pobladas cejas, a decir verdad tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo.

.

Era divertido explorar las regiones australes con él, siempre le había gustado acampar a la intemperie y la casa de Ozz era ideal con todos esos _bichos raros. _La primera vez que escuchó sobre los ornitorrincos pensó que era una broma del australiano ¿cómo podía un castor tener pico de pato? Pero existía en verdad, por otro lado grande fue su desilusión cuando el castaño le dijo que era imposible viajar en la bolsa de un canguro ¡Y con las ganas que tenía de hacerlo!.

.

Si, Ozz era uno de sus mejores amigos. En solo contadas ocasiones la relación había sido tensa entre ambos. Una fue al final de la 2da Guerra, Arthur no había podido defender a todas sus colonias entre ellas Australia - ni la casa del chiquillo cantonés pero de él se encargo Matt- había acudido en su ayuda como el héroe que era y había logrado rescatar a su hermano de los ataques japoneses.

.

_-Oye Ozz creo que deberías reconsiderar el volver a estar bajo la soberanía de Inglaterra- soltó el americano de forma casual._

_Se encontraban descansando afuera de la casa del australiano, había ido a visitarlo para ver cómo estaba después del conflicto mundial._

_-Eh ¿Qué quieres decir con eso bro?_

_-El viejo ya no es tan fuerte como antes ¿sabes?- continuo - Pudiste comprobarlo durante el transcurso de la guerra, ¿no? No pudo mantener ni a Singapur, ni a Hong Kong y de no ser por mí tampoco hubiera podido defenderlos a ti y a Nueva Zelanda._

_-Bueno eso es porque él estuvo prácticamente luchando solo contra Alemania durante mucho tiempo, el francés fue algo inútil y tú bro tardaste mucho en decidirte a ayudarle – sonrió un poco y añadió – Dale tiempo, seguro que se recupera._

_El rubio bajo la cabeza unos segundos, para después mirarlo con seriedad – Ozz te propongo firmar un tratado…_

_.  
_

Le había costado un golpe de parte del australiano y que lo sacara de su casa, ahora les parecía gracioso y ambos reían ante el recuerdo de cuando le había propuesto "_ser él quien se encargara de la mancomunidad australiana y de su protección" _Australia tardo unos cuantos años en aceptar la propuesta y solo lo hizo si este incluía a su hermana Nueva Zelanda.

.

Otra ocasión en que discutieron fue cuando se unió a la Mancomunidad de Naciones, se suponía que él iba a defenderlo así que no tenía porque acercarse demasiado a Inglaterra. Y se encontraba con la noticia de que Isabel II era Reina de Australia. _Fuck._

_.  
_

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo y volviendo al presente, se dispuso a concentrarse en lo que su hermano estaba diciendo.

-… y si ves una araña no intentes hacerte el valiente, háblame enseguida y yo me haré cargo. – terminó el castaño con su dedo índice levantado.

-¡Vamos Ozz, un héroe no se hace el valiente está en su naturaleza serlo! – dijo haciendo un puchero el americano – Además que pueden hacer unas simples arañitas.

- Oh bro si te contará seguro que no pegarías ojo en la noche – contestó con un tono malicioso el australiano – Tendríamos que llamar a Arthur para que te consolara y pudieras dormir - terminó soltándose a reir.

- ¡Hey los héroes no le tememos a nada!

- Lo que digas bro, ahora aguarda aquí mientras preparo un poco de té.

.

Vio como el castaño desaparecía camino a la cocina. Australia era uno de sus hermanos favoritos y de los pocos con los que estaba dispuesto a compartir un poco de Arthur… pero solo un poco.

.

* * *

Wow ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que aún haya alguien que quiera leer esto. Escribir sobre Australia ha sido un poco difícil porque aunque no es un OC Hiramuya no ha escrito mucho sobre él apenas unas cuantas imágenes. Personalmente creo que es un personaje divertido, con mucha vitalidad y mientras buscaba información sobre él note que prácticamente el A / US es canon. Al parecer comparten desde orígenes coloniales/culturales, puntos de vista políticos, militares y económicos. Son una pareja hiperactiva y narcisista

Algunas notas:

*Al parecer la relación AUS empezó después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

*El tratado que firman se llama ANZUS (Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Estados Unidos) en 1951 aunque entro en marcha a partir del siguiente año. Actualmente Nueva Zelanda no participa más en éste. Aunque el nombre sigue siendo el mismo y al parecer sigue vigente.

*Isabel II es Reina de Australia desde 1973. Hubo un movimiento que proponía dejar la Monarquía Constitucional para convertirse en República pero la mayoría voto por no hacerlo. Ozz todavía mantiene vínculos cercanos con Reino Unido.

*Arañas, en Australia viven las especies de arañas más venenosas y letales (y las encuentras en todos lados hasta en las ciudades), de hecho mucha de su fauna es venenosa desde peces, serpientes y otros animales.

Bueno creo que eso es todo, ojalá sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
